The present disclosure generally relates to content delivery, and in particular, to mixing content into a content stream. Users may read, view, post, share, or otherwise consume content items from multiple sources. The amount of content items available for consumption increases, for example, as the user selects additional sources of content from which to receive content items and/or if the selected sources continue to produce content items. For instance, the user may receive live news updates from a news source as well as receive social network updates. Organizing the content items and determining what content items to consume may become more complicated as the amount of available content increases and as screen space becomes more limited, such as when the content is consumed on a mobile device.